A Thorne in my side
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: Lucy Thorne harbours a secret that she has never told any living soul. Unfortunately for her, Starrick has a run in with a young pick pocket that he's quite surprised to see, looks a lot like a certain second in command. Thinking it strange, he takes the child home to show Lucy. Now how will the Templar react to this?
1. Shocking Surprise

**I know quite a few of you would have seen something like this uploaded a while ago. That is because I uploaded this on a separate account.**

* * *

Looking at Lucy, you wouldn't think the woman harboured a dark secret. She was cold, none caring, cruel and downright dangerous. Yes, Miss Throne, second in command to the Grand Master himself. There was no way she would have ever told him of…'her.'

XxXxXxX

Lucy was now sat talking with Pearl Attaway. The woman being no more than an associate. Never would Lucy say to you that she had 'friends.' There was no reason to call anyone a friend in their line of work, but deep down, Pearl was her friend, her best friend and the only friend she had ever since that…day. However, that is something for later.

"I tell you, I couldn't believe my ears. I honestly thought he was going to kill me right then and there," Pearl laughed as she downed her second drink of the night.

Lucy rested her arm on the armrest of the chair, her drink still untouched in her hand, what with her mind elsewhere. It wasn't until Pearl waved her empty glass in her face did she then come back around.

"Are you feeling alright, dearie?" Her dear friend asked.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine." Lucy finally answered her, while reaching for the wine bottle to top Pearls empty glass up.

Pearl sat back, eyeing her friend.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, now placing her glass down on the table next to her before leaning over to place a hand on Lucy's knee.

"I was just thinking about the Assassins and how I plan to rid myself of them," Lucy replied with a straight faced lie.

Pearl nodded and sat back again, picking up her glass as she did so. "Well, don't go killing them off too soon. I have plans for the younger of the two."

Lucy looked to her friend, seeing a devilish smile line her face.

"And what, may I ask are you planning now?"

"I'm hoping to put Millner out of business," Pearl seethed. "Maybe even rid myself of the man once and for all."

Lucy sipped her drink, while Pearl drank hers back in one go, once again.

"I think you'd better call it a night," the younger woman frowned when the empty glass was held out to her again.

Pearl huffed and placed the glass down on the table.

"Julia!" Lucy called out, looking over to the door.

The door opened and in stepped one of the lower Templars.

"Yes, Miss Thorne?" She asked, now waiting for instructions.

"Take Miss Attaway to one of the guest rooms. She can stay here for the night."

"Yes, Miss." The woman nodded.

"You are too kind, my dear." Pearl smiled as she was then helped up and escorted out.

Lucy drained her glass and placed it next to Pearl's before heading out herself.

XxXxXxX

Starrick awoke the following morning feeling good about the day. He got up, got himself dressed, had a go at his servants for their incompetence. Yes, today was going to be a very good day indeed. He headed out to his carriage with his fellow Templars in tow and climbed in the back, followed by his most trusted friend, James.

Starrick then turned his attention to the outside world, glancing at this and that as he passed by. He looked to the children nearly killing themselves outside of the factories, when one boy looked to him, immediately turning his gaze to the ground until the carriage had passed.

"I really hate that man," the young boy complained to another.

"Get back to work!" One of the Blighters roared as he struck the boy on the back with a cane.

The boy cried out and fell to his knees. The Blighter struck him over and over again. Starrick looked to what was happening and tapped on the carriage roof, alerting the driver to stop, allowing him to step foot outside. He walked over to the Blighter, who was still having a go at the child.

"Stop that!" He ordered, making the Blighter stop dead.

"Um, sir, I was just teaching…"

"Beating the child to a bloody pulp will NOT make progress!" Starrick snapped at him.

"Sorry, sir." The Blighter apologised, fully awaiting his punishment.

Starrick looked to the other Blighters all standing around, "Get this boy to a doctor!" He ordered.

The Blighters quickly made haste and took the boy off to get him looked at. Starrick then turned his attention to the man in front of him, pulling out his dagger from his coat to then drive it deep into the man's chest.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you!" He snarled at the remaining Blighters that were all stood watching. "Now get rid of him!"

The Blighters were then left to dispose of the body as their Grand Master headed back to his carriage. A group of children around the age of 14 to 15, all stood looking on.

"I'll do it!" A girl spoke up.

"What?!" Another asked. "Are you stupid? Do you know who that is?"

"Of course she does, you idiot!" Another stepped in.

"What's he gonna do to me?" The girl asked cockily.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe have you killed or maybe kill you himself. Did you see what he just did?"

"Don't you know who you're talkin' too?" The girl scowled.

"Fine, it's your life he's gonna take."

"Don't be stupid," she snapped back as she pulled up her hood and headed out.

Starrick walked through the crowd, making his way back to his carriage as the girl followed on behind, finding it easy to blend with the people. She reached out upon closing in on him and took hold of his purse. She gasped suddenly as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Get off me!" She screamed, making the crowd part ways in panic.

Starrick turned around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sir, she was trying to pick pocket you." James informed him.

Starrick smirked as he reached for his purse. He pulled it from his belt and showed it to her.

"You really think me so stupid, as to walk around with money?" He sneered.

The young girl thrashed around, tying to free herself from the Templars grip. Starrick reached out to pull off her hood. His eyes widened as the familiar look of red hair greeted him.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

The Templar holding her pulled back one of her arms, making her scream out.

"Stella! My names Stella!"

"Stella what?"

"I-I don't know?"

More force was now added, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I don't know who my parents are! I was left on the streets."

Starrick nodded for James to loosen up.

"Take her to my carriage. I think I need to hold a meeting with the others."

Stella was then roughly shoved inside of the carriage with Starrick sitting at the opposite end. They were then taken back to the manor house. Starrick stepped out and headed inside, completely ignoring the Templars awaiting him.

"Call for, Miss Thorne and Miss Attaway!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

It wasn't long before Lucy and Pearl were escorted up to his office.

"You called for us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, now take a seat."

They did as they were told and watched as Starrick gestured to his servant for a cup of tea.

"I had the most interesting day today," he went on, getting a look from both women. "For you see I was nearly mugged."

"What!?" Both women answered in unison.

"Yes, and so I had the ballsy like thief brought here to show you."

The doors opened and in stepped a man, while holding the arm of the small hooded child. Starrick got to his feet and walked over to pull down the figures hood.

"Quite a striking resemblance," he smiled as he looked to Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy asked. "You think she has something to do with me?"

Starrick looked to the girl, taking in her features before looking back at Lucy.

"Did you have children without us knowing?" Pearl asked, giving her a sly smile.

"I-I have not!" Lucy denied forcefully.

"I suppose it isn't uncommon to share the same qualities, Crawford." Pearl added, trying to persuade him differently.

"I suppose you may be right, my dear cousin."

Lucy was now glad the attention wasn't all on her.

"So, what do you intend to do with her?" Pearl then asked him.

Starrick walked back to his desk to stir his tea. "I suppose I'll have to dispose of her."

"Surely you cannot be serious?" Lucy asked, nearly standing from her seat in rage.

"What would you have me do?"

Lucy fell silent, leaving Pearl to speak up for her.

"I'm sure if you allow Lucy to train her up, she would make an excellent ally."

Starrick brought the tea cup to his lips, sipping at the warm liquid before placing it back down on the desk.

"Are you willing to take her on?" He asked, while swirling the liquid in his cup.

Lucy looked to the girl then to Starrick, "I…I am."

"Then it's settled," he nodded, turning his attention to James. "Leave the girl and go!"

James let go of her and headed out, making sure to close the door behind himself. Stella looked to the floor, wishing that she hadn't taken on the wager in the first place. Lucy rose from her chair a little later after she'd informed Starrick of her findings. She headed over to the door, turning to look at the girl, who stood stiff as a board.

"Are you coming?" She asked sternly.

Stella followed her out of the manor and into another carriage. The journey was a silent one once again. Lucy never took one glance in her direction until they arrived back at her manor, where she then got out first and waited for the young girl to join her.

"Now you will have a bath and put on clean clothes. Then you will report to me, is that clear?"

Stella kept her gaze to the floor. She gave a small nod, watching as Lucy turned to a woman. The woman looked to her and then headed over.

"You're to come with me!" She ordered, escorting her inside.

Stella followed on after the woman as they entered the manor. She took in everything around her, thinking this could maybe work out for her. She could always steal what she thought was valuable and make herself a good profit, but then she'd have these people on her back. For now she would just play along and take things from there.

How bad would this place be?


	2. Learning Some Manners

Stella was made to wait, while a few of Lucy's Blighters readied her bath. They gave her looks of disgust, with them now serving a homeless girl such as herself.

"Your bath's ready…M'lady," one of the women mocked, now getting a laugh from the other women.

Stella just looked away from them and walked into the bathroom. She pulled off her tattered, filthy clothes and dropped them to the floor just as the door then opened. She quickly covered herself and shot a look to the woman, who was now picking up her clothes.

"Get in the bath, girl! Miss Thorne doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Stella turned back to the bath and stuck one foot in the water. She quickly pulled it back with a cry, alerting the Blighters outside.

"What are you waiting for?" The woman asked sternly.

"It's too hot," she stated.

The woman looked very annoyed at this, but turned to the door. "Bring in some cold water."

"Coming right up," one laughed as she brought in a bucket of cold water.

Stella stood looking nervous, watching the woman sneer at her as she poured in the water. She then watched them both leave and sighed heavily before climbing back in the bath. It was still hot, but not too hot now. She sat back and relaxed, after all it was the first time she'd even had a proper bath.

There was a knock on the door, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Are you done yet?"

"I…no!"

Footsteps could then be heard retreating. She picked up the soap to quickly wash herself, when the door opened again, the woman from before stood looking at her with a very angry look upon her face.

"Miss Thorne is waiting for you!" She snapped.

"I'm-I'm almost done," Stella informed her as the woman stormed over to pull her from the bath. "Let go of me!"

The woman ignored her and let her drop to the cool wooden floor. She pulled herself to a sitting position, while the woman went and grabbed a towel.

"Get up!" She ordered, not wanting to wait. "I said, get up!"

Stella was then yanked roughly to her feet, so the woman could now make a start on drying her down.

"Ow!" Stella complained at the roughness of her touch.

"Quiet!"

Stella stayed quiet while the woman then threw a long thin dress over her head. She then handed her some underwear to go with it. Stella took then and quickly pulled them on before getting dragged out once again.

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

The woman turned and gave her a sharp slap across the face, making her quieten down for the rest of the journey. The Templar then stopped, just in front of a set of double doors before knocking.

Lucy's voice could be heard from the other side with an "Enter!"

The woman pushed open the door and headed inside, now pulling Stella in roughly by the arm.

"She's ready, Miss Thorne."

Lucy looked up from her desk, "Thank you, Lizzie. You may leave."

She nodded and turned to leave, making sure to shut the door behind her. Stella looked to the floor while rubbing her now sore arm. It was until the Templar woman spoke again did she jump slightly.

"Lizzie will take you out tomorrow for some…." She paused, a disgusted look taking over her face. "…new clothes."

Stella kept her gaze on the floor the whole time as Lucy spoke again.

"Then you will join me downstairs for your training."

She looked up, "Training?"

"That is what I said, is it not?" Lucy asked quite annoyed with her.

Stella hung her head again, "Yes."

"You will call me, Miss Thorne!"

Stella nodded, "Yes, Miss Thorne."

"Good," Lucy replied with a small smile.

Stella swallowed as the Templar looked to the door.

"Lizzie!"

The door opened immediately, "Yes, Miss Thorne?"

"Show her to her room," she ordered before turning back to her paperwork.

Lizzie reached out to grab her once again and pulled her from the room. She was then taken upstairs and led down the long hall to an end room, the woman's grip on her never loosening until she was roughly shoved into her new room. She scrambled to her feet, only to trip on the long dress and fall flat on her face.

"Ow!" She whined, while rubbing at her nose.

The door slammed shut with the familiar sound of a key being used, following on after. She groaned and sat herself up to look around the room. A teddy bear on the bed caught her eye, making her walk towards it. She picked it up and looked it over, getting the familiar feeling that she held this before.

"Don't be daft, Stella. When could you have held this?" She asked herself with a small chuckle.

She turned around and looked through the drawer, placing the bear down first to then pick up an old worn looking photo. She wiped a finger over it to try and get a better look.

"That looks like, Miss Thorne. But I wonder who that man is next to her?" She looked at it deeper and could see a small child in the man's arms. "Is that a baby?"

Suddenly the turn of a key set her in a panic. She spun around to quickly close the drawer, but ended up dropping the photo in her haste. She bent down to pick it up and painfully banged her head on the still open drawer.

"Fuck!" She cursed just as someone tsked behind her, making her spin around. "M-Miss Thorne."

"I just came to check up on you," she answered before narrowing her eyes at the sight of the photo in the girl's hand. "What have you got there?"

"It's a photo. I found it in the drawer."

Lucy walked over to her to snatch it from her.

"Who's Walter?" Stella then asked her.

Lucy turned to her with a glare, "That is none of your concern! Who told you of such a name?"

Stella looked to the photo, "I saw the name on the back."

Lucy turned the photo over, revealing its plain white back. "How can you see that?"

Stella looked to the floor again, "I…"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know," she quickly replied with tears now filling her eyes.

Lucy took a breath to calm herself, "What else do you see?"

Stella looked to her before looking to the photo again, "I see more writing."

"Go on," Lucy encouraged.

Stella hung her head, "I…"

"Well?" Lucy asked, feeling her anger rising again.

"I…" She looked to the angry Templar. "I can't read."

Lucy felt herself grow impatient until she settled again.

"What do you mean, you can't read?"

"I was never taught to read!"

"Then how did you understand the name?"

Stella shrugged, "I don't really know. It just stood out to me, like someone was saying it to me."

Lucy stopped to really think, remembering back to when she looked down at her young daughter in her arms with the proud father standing close by.

" _Walter, meet your daughter, Stella!"_

She snapped out of her reminisce to look to the girl, standing awkwardly in front of her.

"It seems I have a lot more work ahead of me," she sighed.

Stella looked to her and lowered her head again.

"Come with me. I'll have something prepared for you."

Stella looked up with a smile as she followed the older woman out. Lucy pointed to the dining room, making her head in there, while she talked with her servants. She came back a little while later to find Stella standing around.

"Sit!" Lucy ordered as she pulled out a seat and sat down herself.

Stella walked over and pulled out a chair a little away from the older woman before sitting down herself as well. Lucy looked to the photo before looking to the girl. Stella could feel her eyes on her, but didn't return the gaze.

A woman in a white apron then stepped in with a plate in each hand, "M'lady." She smiled, while placing the plate down in front of her to then turn and place Stella's down as well.

A man wearing all black with a white shirt, placed a plate of bread down for them before putting down a couple of glasses. Stella looked to the food in front of her, but wouldn't dare touch it, just yet anyway.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" Lucy asked as she picked up her knife and fork.

Stella looked to her, "Very…Miss Thorne."

"Then eat!" Lucy scowled.

Stella did just that, quickly grabbing herself a small bread roll from the plate and stuffing her mouth with it, along with whatever was on the plate. Lucy looked to her with a glare, making her stop. She chewed on the last bit of food before swallowing.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"Use the knife and fork. I will not have you eating like an animal at my table!" Lucy snapped.

Stella nodded and picked up the knife and fork, wondering how you actually used such things. Lucy sighed and got up. She headed over to the young girl, making her feel more nervous than before as Lucy came to the back of her. She flinched at the touch of the Templars soft, slender fingers as they suddenly came into contact with her own.

"Now hold your knife and fork, like this." She instructed.

Stella felt a little at ease now with Lucy's gentle approach.

"And cut like this," she carried on.

Stella nodded in understanding, feeling a little saddened as soon as the woman's hands slipped from her own. Lucy walked back to her own seat and sat down. Stella then looked to her plate of food and lifted her hands up, remembering just what Lucy had taught her.

"Yes, that's better." Lucy now smiled.

Stella managed to cut through the steak and place the small piece in her mouth to then start chewing on it. The flavour and juiciness was over whelming for her taste buds, but she was thoroughly enjoying it. As soon as she swallowed she quickly grabbed her glass in both hands to gulp down her water.

Lucy swallowed the last bit of her food and scowled, "Don't rush it down, you'll make yourself sick!"

She quickly lowered the glass and ended up choking on some of the water, making Lucy look at her with a frown.

"Be careful!" She scolded.

Stella wiped her mouth, "Sorry!"

Lucy shook her head and went back to finishing her food, while Stella did the same. After she was done, Lucy wiped her mouth with her napkin, while Stella was just about to use the back of her hand.

"No!"

She stopped and looked to her.

"Use one of these," she stated, handing over a clean napkin.

Stella took it and gave her face a good wiping before looking to Lucy, who was now getting up.

"Get off to bed. I shall see you in the morning."

Stella nodded and quickly headed for the door. She then stopped and turned, "Goodnight, Miss Thorne."

Lucy looked to her, feeling something she thought she'd never feel again. She shook her head, clearing away those retched thoughts and gave her back a very cold, "Bed! Now!"

Stella turned away, feeling a little hurt as she made her way upstairs. The Blighters looked to her before making sure the door was closed and locked after her. Stella walked over to grab the bear, her only comfort blanket in this place, and sat down on the bed.

A smile crossed her features, "I think I can get used to this."

She dropped back on the bed before climbing in and resting her head on the pillows to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapters 3 and 4 have been removed due to me uploading the same chapter by accident. I have noticed a lot of things going wrong when updating or adding new chapters. Thus I have had to delete quite a few of my stories. I will try to take better care in future as to not ruin anything else.

It just means that chapter 3 will have to be rewritten again and the stories I still have uploaded will eventually be finished. I just have to go through each and everyone of them to check for mistakes and such. But I won't abandon what I have up. I just need to be careful with what I do. Seem to have bad luck at the moment with my stories. I have quite a mammoth task ahead of me, but they will get finished.


End file.
